Un día especial
by CristineBL
Summary: Trata sobre el 11 cumpleaños de Henry


Esto es un intento de Fan Fic soy nueva en esto, así que no como resultará, ahí va…

Intente poner Rumbelle y mucho Henry, no se si tendrá buena acogida pero espero que os guste, el siguiente esperaré escribir algo más elaborado.

**Un día especial:**

Hoy Henry cumplía su decimo primer cumpleaños y como cualquier chico estaba ansioso por ver su casa repleta por las personas que quería.

-Mamá,¿ ya es la hora?- Preguntaba algo nervioso.

-Todavía faltan unos minutos para que te pueda entregar tu regalo, se que te gustará- dijo la madre mientras sonreía al ver al pobre chico.

-¿Regina vendrá a mi cumpleaños?-dijo el crio.

-Yo le dije que hoy era tu cumpleaños… y que viniese…- añadió mintiendo.

El chico que se percató añadió:

-Mamá quiero que Regina venga a casa para ver como cumplo 11 años.- con un tono que sabía que su madre no podría resistir.

-Suena el timbre –

El chico ilusionado contestó: - ¡MAMÁ LLEGO MARY MARGARET Y DAVID!

Mary margaret y David traían una caja gigantesta envuelta en papel de regalo de diferentes tipos, en la cuál solo podía haber…

-Henry porque no abres nuestro regalo- dijo Mary Margaret tan ilusionada como el niño, mientras esta abrazaba a su marido.

Al abrirlo lo encontró: - ¡UNAS ESPADAS NUEVAS!

Esta vez no eran de madera, eran del mejor metal que se podía encontrar en el bosque encantado.

-¿Te gusta muchacho?- dijo David sonriendo.

-¡ME ENCANTAN!-dijo Henry.

- Si tanto te gustan las tendrás que cuidar a partir de ahora-dijo Emma algo enojada al ver ese regalo tan preciado para su hijo pero a la vez tan peligroso en sus pequeñas manos.

Al rato, tras unos 10-15 minutos de risas y charlas de familia, volvió a sonar la puerta, pero esta vez no era un visitante esperado, era Regina, a la que Emma no había avisado del cumpleaños de la criatura.

-Hola Henry, Feliz Cumpleaños cariño-mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Traje un pequeño regalo no es como unas espadas pero creo que te encantará.

El niño se acercó con entusiasmo, tal que no espero ni un segundo para la foto que Emma le sacaba con cada regalo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Emma.

-Mamá…. ¡ES UNA COPIA DE LA ÚLTIMA PÁGINA DEL LIBRO!

-Si, conseguí saber de que trataban las últimas páginas y le pedí a August que me las arreglase y aquí están- dijo Regina contenta por la reacción del crío.

-Henry, creo que es hora de que te de mi regalo- dijo Emma con voz misteriosa

Al abrirlo la cara del niño se lleno de luz, pero a cualquiera que le preguntase el no le desvelaba que era ese regalo que no quería decir.

Justo en el momento en el que pusieron al crio entre la espada y la pared, como dice esta frase: _`Salvado por la campana´_, sonó el timbre y todo el mundo quedo expectante por saber quién cruzaría el umbral.

Pues lo cruzaron, como si no , Rumpel y Belle, tan elegantes para el cumpleaños de su nieto, y este le dio el mayor regalo que puede imaginar de Gold.

-Chico, mi regalo es que el articulo que más te interese de mi tienda será tuyo- Dijo Gold mientras miraba con unos ojos penetrantes la cara de la hermosa Belle.

Pero para Henry alguien faltaba, su padre todavía no llego, quiso creer que tenía alguna excusa para faltar pero en el momento más inesperado apareció, alegrando así al pequeño Henry.

Estuvieron mucho rato hablando pero una conversación en particular llamó mi atención:

-Belle, sabes que tu sacas la mejor parte de mi, y esa mejor parte me dice que te necesito junto a mi por el resto de mi vida, pero no se si me aceptarás con mis virtudes y con mis defectos- Dijo Rumpel mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Ya se que saco esa mejor parte de ti y que no podemos vivir el uno si el otro, pero yo te acepto tal y como eres.-Dijo Belle mientras le devolvía el beso, pero esta no se lo dio en el cuello…(Mal Pensados xDDD)le dio el beso más poderoso que podía existir.

Tras esto, Rumpel hizo una incadilla de rodilla y saco una caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo derecho.

-Tu Belle, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Dijo mientras se emocionaba, nervioso y deseando recibir un SI.

-Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos-

-Todos estaban expectantes a la decisión de la joven Belle-

-SI, ¡Claro que SI!- mientras se emocionaba y besaba a Rumpel-

Pero ella tenía otra noticia que darle, desde que le invadió Lacey y estuvo con Rumpel pues surgió tanto amor, tanto tanto amor que…

Firmado:

CristineB_L


End file.
